


Soap

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ew, F/M, ew x 2, hot hot not smut, this one isnt good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With your recent outburst, you're having a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

You sat on your bed. You heard Arin knocking on your door, yelling for you to come out. You didn't listen, putting your headphones on and playing RPGMaker games.

"[Name], get the fuck out here! What the hell was up with your outburst?" a muffled Arin yelled. He laughed, and seemed to regain composure. You flipped off the door, turning your sound up to 100 and putting a blanket over your head. 

You sent a message to Melanie over the messenger app on your phone. 

_ive gotta wash my mouth out with soap babe_

**what the fuck? what did u do tho**

_yknow barry? the hot one? yeah i just fuckin annihilated him with my mouth_

**hot**

_melanie yoU DORK GOD UGH i yelled at him like im yELLING NOW_

**lmao uh,, idk, man! obvi u gotta apologize, mayb do som kiss**

_i hate you_

You then shut your phone off, angry at the dumb meme you call your best friend.

Arin seemed to stop banging on your door, but that didn't mean it was safe to go out yet. You took your headphones off, and majestically got out of your blanket(you thrashed around and you're pretty sure you broke something) before walking to the door. You unlocked and opened it a tiny bit, peeking through the crack. You saw Barry sitting right beside your door.

"Barry?" you whispered. He looked up at you, and his eyes brightened. Then they returned to their sorrowful state, then to angry-ish. 

"I'm sorry-" you began, but he cut you off. You stepped out of your room to hear him better, shutting the door behind you with a light _click_.

"No, no I'm sorry. I caused your outburst by thinking I could get you to date me... even... in bed with me, by drinking. I've been hanging out with Ross too much, I guess," he laughed, his facial features relaxing a bit. You smiled back at him.

"Barry, I really am sorry. Not all of that was directed to you. I was so angry at my ex, y'know? I just... God, I wish I never spoke!" you covered your face with your hands. He took hold of your wrists and brought them down, making you look at him. You avoided his gaze.

"Dang it, [Name], stop! Hear me out! You don't have to punish yourself for yelling at me for a stupid idea, okay? I've done that enough! We should both just go ruin Ross's life, honestly. And, y'know, I understand if you only feel platonic. I mean, it happens," he said with a low voice, smiling at you. You looked at him, and felt right.

"Is what I'm about to do... okay?" he asked. You raised a brow, then nodded, knowing what it was without having to ask.

He smiled, and brushed his lips against yours. It was light, sweet, and much too fast for your liking. It left your mouth tingling, and you reached up to touch it. You both laughed after realizing what you were doing.

"That was nice," you said, not knowing what to do afterwards. He shrugged, seemingly knowing what you were thinking.

"Games?" he asked.

"Games," you said, referencing one of those John Green books you've never actually read. Barry laughed. 

"Grumpcade?" he asked again.

"Grumpcade," you responded. He laughed again.

"What game?"

"What ga- Barry Kramer!" you yelled, pushing him back lightly. He laughed and stumbled. 

"How about... Drawn to Life?" you asked. Barry automatically dismissed that idea.

"Dumb. We've already played it."

"I have the second one," you said matter-of-factly.

"Hell yesssss," he said, his eyes lighting up. You laughed, and went to go search through your stuff for the game.

//\\\

"Welcome to Grumpcade!" you yelled into the mic.

"R.I.P. headphone users," Barry laughed.

"Oh, oh! Sorry, I've never done this before! I only make speedpaints on my channel. I don't do voice-overs and junk, I'm sorry," you laughed awkwardly.

"It's aight," he said. "Now, as you can tell from the title and intro, and the screaming within the first 10 seconds, I have [Name] here with me! Kevin, please put some screaming kids doing the 'yay' sound effect. ....Thank you."

"So we're playing Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. We've already played the first one, so here's the second one!" you said. 

"This one is totally going to be 3 hours long. Okay. So, [Name] has the DS. Please don't draw a dongle as our character," Barry said. 

"This is my copy of the game, Barry. I can do whatever. Oh yeah, the Grumps don't have this game! I mean, it doesn't matter now that... we're... playing it... but, uh... send it?" you said/asked. Barry giggled.

You named your character 'Dusty,' after your dog. You then started the game.

//

Turned out the episode was around an hour long, like the last one. It was boring, honestly. You and Barry talked about nothing in particular, and bonded a lot though. He even let you talk through most of the endslate. Of course, you had no idea what to do so you just laughed like a maniac. It was fun for everyone involved.

Ross once checked in, and yelled a lot. He took the DS from your hands and you smacked him. He laughed, and left. 

"Let's never do that again. That was horrible," you stated. "I can't believe you guys do that for a living!"

"Eh, you get used to it. It's fun!" he said.

"Well, I mean, I love video games. I'd like, die, if I had to get paid to play them. But impressing 2 million people with the games you play? That's, like, hard, dude," you said, running a hand through your hair. You were slumped over on the couch as Barry got everything ready for the next thing he had to record. He wasn't looking at you, and was instead fiddling with some wires.

"Eh," he repeated.

"Shut up," you said, and kissed his cheek. You saw his hands stop, and his face go red. He didn't move, but you saw it- the 'what the fuck oh my god' look. Your face got hot and you left quickly. 

As you were walking to your room, you wondered why that kiss was so different than the others. You've had many smooches, and most were unexpected. Why was that one different?

"We've had like, 5 kisses, brain," you muttered. Whatever, you thought back. Most of them were unexpected, so you weren't wrong.

"Whatever," you murmured, walking into your room. You shut the door and locked it, right before you collapsed on your bed.

"Cool," you whispered. "Barry is so cool."

**Author's Note:**

> whoops not as proud of this one as i am the other one ew


End file.
